Gate: And Thus, the Rebels Fought There
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: Technology always needs a sort of catalyst to advance. If such a catalyst existed beyond the Gate, would history be different? Marco is a military trainee who grew up in a province with said catalyst. Little does he know that he would be on the forefront of many battles, both personal and political, that would change his life, and history of the world, forever...
1. Prologue

Long ago, a very bright sorcerer made a stupid mistake: He did not test out one of his spells. It did not cause him much harm, unlike other stupid mistakes. What he did not know was that if he had tested out his spell, it would of sparked a chain of events that would change the world he lived in, the lives of the people there, and the lives of soldiers in a completely unrelated universe.

Our story begins here…

* * *

Japanese Self Defence Force base, Arnus Hill, Special Region

A soldier in a simple suit of armor walked into a pub.

"Waiter," he called. "Gimme an ale." The waiter turned around.

"We don't have any ale," she said. "But we do have something called beer." The soldier tilted his head in confusion.

"Beer?" he asked.

Indeed, the people of this world had never heard of a drink called Beer. This was a completely new world.

It has been a week since the Empire opened a portal to a different world and sent a military force there. But the force of 60,000 men were annihilated within two days by the technologically advanced military of the JSDF. In retaliation, the JSDF launched an operation to investigate the newly established "Special Region." The base has pretty much become a trading post by this point.

"Woah," the soldier said after he took his first swing of beer. "This tastes amazing." The waiter smiled.

"Good to hear that," she said. There was another voice from the other side of the room.

"One beer please!"

"Coming!" The waiter walked off to the table where the voice came from. The soldier looked over towards the direction where the voice came from.

There was a group of men in green clothes. Strange men. These were men from the other side of the gate, members of the JSDF. The soldier smiled and walked over to the group of people. He greeted them with a smile and sat next to them.

"I hear you are still learning about this world. Is this true?" he asked. The men in green nodded.

"Yeah," said one of them. "We want to do things peacefully, but we can't really do that without knowing about this place." The soldier nodded.

"I see," he said. "Then would you like to hear a story? It is about a province far to the south of the Empire."

The men in green gathered close and the soldier began his story.

* * *

"There is a province far to the south of the Imperial City by the name of Munzo. The people of Munzo are a kind, respectful, but rebellious bunch. Twice they have rebelled against Imperial control.

The first time was a mere peasant revolt and the Imperial army put it down swiftly. This destroyed Munzo's economy, quickly sending its people into poverty. Years had passed since this revolt and the will to rebel seemed to disappear from the people. Then the Men in Brown came. These were men that seemed to have lost their home in a great conflict and were looking for a place to stay.

The people of Munzo accepted these outsiders, despite Munzo's poor state. These outsiders, recognizing the people's rebellious will, decided to provide them with new technology. This technology caused Munzo to flourish again but not many took notice of it.

The leader of a neighboring province, however, felt that the outsiders were a threat to the Empire and, without permission from the Emperor, launched an offensive on Munzo itself. But the technological advancement of Munzo was not just for show. Using brand new tactics and superior weaponry, Munzo's forces completely demolished the forces of this neighboring province, and established Munzo as the strongest province in the region.

The outsiders were soon integrated into the government. They were in charge of any necessary modernization processes as well as the command of the military.

Munzo province is still, however, an Imperial province to this day."

* * *

The men in green nodded, impressed by this "Munzo Province." They were particularly curious about these "Men in Brown."

"Where exactly do these 'Men in Brown' come from?" one asked. The soldier shook his head.

"I have no idea," the soldier said. "If I did I would tell you."

"Do you know how to get to this "Munzo Province?" another asked.

"Well…"

* * *

"...And that is why I believe we should send a team to check out this Munzo Province, sir." The commanding officer sighed.

"Second Lieutenant Itami, I understand your concern but you should be trying to find a way to have friendly relations with the Imperial government. We can't exactly have the Empire think that we are supporting rebellious factions within the country." The officer leaned back.

"But it would benefit us if we have some information about this 'Munzo Province,'" he concluded. "Let me consult with some of my staff."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Pallada City, Munzo Province…

"... That concludes my ideas on the contents of the Second Modernization Plan," said a man in a toga. Another man in a toga, this one with a crown on his head, nodded.

"I guess that is all, gentlemen?" he asked his fellow Council members. Everyone in the room nodded. "General Harrison, make the call." A third man in a toga, General Harrison, nodded.

"Yes sir," he said. "Ahem. With an incoming threat to the prosperity of our province and with realization that our current technology cannot counter these threats, I, General Harrison of the seco- sorry, FIRST special forces unit and the rest of the Council hereby approve the Second Modernization Plan."

The people in the room stood up and applauded. A meeting was over. Soon, a revolution shall begin.

* * *

Author's notes: Hey y'all it's Karl the Arty! Here's my story for Gate: Jieitai Kanochi de kaku tataka- actually screw it damn title is too long. :P

Rate, review, and all that such! It motivates me to write more.


	2. Prelude to Revolution

Marco woke up that morning. The sun shined down on his face through the window by his bed. A gentle wind blew through the window across the room, slightly making the curtains float. The smell of breakfast was in the air and it made Marco's stomach growl.

He got up from his bed and stretched. Outside, a few carriages drove by the house. Marco walked into the kitchen to find a man cooking some potatoes.

"Morning Pops," Marco said. The man looked up from his cooking. He had a dirtily cut beard and white hair. There was still some oil on his elbows.

"Ah, good morning Marco," Pops said. "Want some breakfast?"

"Nah," Marco replied. "School provides food for the day anyway." Pops nodded.

"All right then," he said. Marco then walked out of the kitchen back to his room.

He grabbed a bundle of clothes and went into the bathroom. He remained in there for about five minutes before he walked out with a bundle of dirty clothes. Marco put these cloths in the laundry basket. Then grabbed another bundle of clothes as well as a bag full of other stuff. Said bag had textbooks, a pen and ink, some parchment, and a uniform inside.

* * *

Ariash City, Munzo Province…

"Hey Marco!" a voice called. Marco turned around as he walked up the slightly steep hill leading up to Ariash City's Training Academy.

"Oh. Hey Leo," Marco replied. Leo had blonde hair that was messed up, a tan shirt, pants, and sandals on. He had a bundle of clothes similar to what Marco had. Aside from the bundle Leo carried something else. A sword.

"Another day at the training academy, huh?" Leo asked. Marco nodded.

"I heard we finally get some new firearms," Marco said. "I'm kinda tired of taking thirty seconds to load the next shot."

"I know right?" Leo said. "Doesn't really matter for us officer trainees, though. We got these swords!" Marco chuckled.

"Gonna be useless against guns," he said.

"Pah," replied Leo. "No one else has guns, not even the Empire." Marco sighed.

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

"UNIT! ATTEN-HUGH!"

Snap! The soldiers all snapped into attention. All wore the new standard uniforms. A white button-down shirt with a collar and two breast pockets. A pair of white pants and leather boots. A white military cap with a black visor, yellow stripe, a shining brass star in the center of said stripe, and a black ornament on top, similar to those on the ends of expensive curtains.

"Gentlemen," the instructor began. He wore a white undershirt, brown pants, a brown cap without the wide brim, a pair of glasses, and a katana at his side.

"I am aware that you all have been training with these equipment until today," he held up a smoothbore musket, "but I believe you all have handed your muskets to the local defense guards, am I right?"

"Yes sir!" everyone replied.

"Good, because from now on your new best friend," the Instructor put his hand inside a crate, "is this!"

He pulled out a gun from the crate. It was a strange little thing, with no ramrod and some exposed metal near the breech, as well as a small rod of metal poking out of the side of said exposed metal.

The trainees were tempted to take a closer look out of curiosity, but discipline kept them at bay.

"I could tell you all want to take a close look at these," the Instructor said with a smile. "But before you all touch any of these, I will demonstrate the firing process." He walked towards a target. Near said target sat a table, with six cartridges around 8cm tall.

"Gather around, don't be shy," the Instructor said. The trainees gathered around the table as the Instructor picked up the cartridges.

"First, slide this bolt back," he said as he lifted the small rod up and then back, causing the exposed metal to retract towards the butt of the gun.

"Next, load the cartridges." He slid the individual cartridges into the gap that was created by the previous step, each one on top of the other.

"Close the bolt." He slid the bolt forward again and locked the rod back in place.

"Fomt," he called to a trainee, "time me."

"Huh? Oh, yes sir!" Fomt took out a pocket watch and opened it.

"Ready sir!"

"Good," replied the Instructor. "Start timing me… NOW!"

The Instructor fired one shot, lifted and slid the bolt back, slid the bolt back in and down, and fired another shot. He fired off six shots in this fashion in a time of ten seconds. The trainees mouths dropped in awe. So much of the annoyance of firing a shot every thirty seconds had consumed them, that they never thought a firearm could fire so fast, and so accurately.

"All the shots hit the mark, sir!" another trainee replied while shaking. The Instructor nodded.

"All right then, everyone make a line, I'm going to hand each of you a rifle." For the second time in their training career, the trainees scrambled to get into a line. The last time was when they first saw muskets in action.

"Instructor Yahagi," a voice called. Yahagi turned around and found another instructor looking at him. Yahagi ran towards him.

"Something wrong, Instructor Hashida?" Yahagi asked. Hashida wore the same things Yahagi wore, except the glasses. Hashida scratched his head.

"Well," he began, "The new weapons I'm waiting for have not arrived yet." Yahagi blinked in confusion.

"New weapons?" he asked. "But the rifles and machine guns are already here."

"I don't train infantry anymore, Yahagi," Hashida replied. "My men are now tankers." Yahagi shifted his eyebrows before his eyes widened in realization.

"Tanks!?" Hashida nodded.

"Some of your trainees are to be transferred to my class, by the way." said Hashida. Yahagi sighed.

"Tell me who they once the tanks are here," he said. Hashida nodded.

"Got it."

Instructor Yahagi walked back to the trainees. Some were trying out the new rifles. Others were examining a strange device mounted on a tripod.

"Instructor!" a trainee called. "What is this?" Yahagi walked up to the contraption.

"Ah," Yahagi began. "This is a machine gun." He then began explaining on how this Maxim machine gun worked.

* * *

Marco slowly slid the bolt of his rifle back. An empty cartridge flew out of the breach and hit the ground. He lowered his rifle and reloaded another six cartridges. A smile slowly crept across his face.

* * *

Author's notes: Hey y'all, it's Karl the Arty! Perhaps it is time that the political situation of this world we're dealing with be explained.

The main setting is Munzo, a rebellious territory of the Empire. North of Munzo is Gallada (pronounced ga-sha-da), a province that is loyal to the Empire. West of Munzo is Slavasi, another loyal province but there seems to be periodical uprisings recently. East and south of Munzo is the Felidian Empire. If the Empire is Ancient Rome, then Felidia is Ancient Greece.

Felidia wants revenge on the Empire, Munzo wants independence from the Empire, Slavasi doesn't know what the f*** to do, and the Imperial Mainland is being held at gunpoint by Japan.

Thus is the political situation.

Thanks for reading. Please follow, review, review, and review. It motivates me to write more.


	3. Achtung! Kaiserlichen Truppen!

Shells rained down on the island. Men were blown apart. Houses were destroyed. The foreigners landed on the beaches and began to storm inland. Machine gun fire. The shouts of men being torn to bits. The defenders put up a splendid fight, but it was to no avail.

June 23rd, 1945. Okinawa, Japan. Chased by US Marines, a group of Imperial Japanese Army and Navy personnel took shelter in a cave, along with hundreds of civilians. Within the cave they found a large arsenal of weapons ranging from standard service rifles to J9Y Kikka jet aircraft. US Marines chased the group further down the cave.

Suddenly, an American airstrike sealed the entrance to the cave permanently. Said Marines were about a company in strength and had brought a number of tanks, artillery, etc. With no hope of getting out of the cave, the two sides decided to work out a ceasefire and went to explore the cave.

Deep within the cave was a roman-styled gate. A scout was sent through to see what was inside. When the scout returned the group soon learned that there was a whole new world on the other side.

Deciding that it would be better than starving to death in the cave, the group gathered all the supplies in the cave and ventured out into the new world. Once on the other side, they destroyed the gate to prevent any more interference from their world...

* * *

Instructor Yahagi clearly remembered the days he was on Okinawa. Especially the days in the cave. It was hard to believe that two sides that were trying to kill each other could set aside their differences that easily. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" a voice said. Yahagi looked up from his little daydreaming and found US Marine in front of him.

"Colonel Davis!" Yahagi exclaimed as he snapped to a salute. Davis smiled.

"Just remembering Okinawa, sir," Yahagi said. Davis nodded.

"Not the best of times, yeah," Davis replied. "I'm afraid for the future."

Was the siren that blared next a coincidence?

* * *

Pallada City, Munzo Province...

"Status report!" General Katsuragi, commander of the Second Special Forces Unit (SSFU) ordered.

"Yes sir! Two armies from Gallada have crossed the border. They razed Gorkov and Tonga villages and currently seem to be headed towards Ariash."

"A separate army is currently advancing Eastward from Slavasi. They seem to be headed towards Fleia. Troops have been scrambled from West Point to help defend." Katsuragi nodded.

"What combat strength do we have at Ariash?" he asked.

"About one battalion worth of Local Defence Groups and a company of trainees, sir!"

"Right!" said Katsuragi. "Get a regiment of troops to Ariash as soon as possible. Message the Council: 'SSFU will head north to reinforce Ariash and advance north!'"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Ariash City, Munzo Province…

"Leo!" Marco called, rifle in hand. "What the bloody hell is going on!?" Leo looked up from giving orders.

"Marco!" he exclaimed. "Gallada just razed Gorkov and Tonga villages and they're heading towards us! Damn imperials will be here any minute now!"

"Got it!" Marco said. He then ran out of the gates into a trench dug outside. He could hear orders being shouted elsewhere.

"One-oh-fives within the walls, seventy-fives outside! Bombard them as soon as they are within firing range!"

"What about the smoothbores!?"

"Outside, too! Get the machine guns in the trenches and on the walls!"  
"Yes sir!"

"Remember men, enemy forces are using captured weapons and equipment from both the past war and the recent attack! Wreck their positions before they could get what artillery they have to bear!"

"ETA of the SSFU, 48 hours!"

Marco looked up from his work.

"The SSFU…?" he muttered.

"One o-clock high! Enemy Wyvern spotted!" Marco gasped and looked up. Indeed, there was a Wyvern flying overhead. Marco did not even hesitate. He jumped onto the nearest machine gun and blasted away. The rider took about a dozen bullets before a 40mm Pom-pom anti-aircraft gun tore the Wyvern itself apart.

* * *

Imperial/Gallada encampment, near Gorkov Village ruins…

"Has our scout returned yet?" asked the commander.

"Not yet, milord," said a soldier. "He's late."

"Hmm…" The commander stood up. "It is best that we leave now. The later we arrive at Ariash, the more time Munzo will have to set up its defences."

A soft pitter-patter could be heard from outside.

"It's starting to rain…"

* * *

Ariash City, Munzo Province…

"It's raining…" Marco commented. "No air support for us now."

"Don't say that," someone in the trench said. "How are we supposed to deal with the enemy air power?"

"Triple-A," Marco simply replied. Was it just him, or did the voice sound female? "Besides, we could just snipe the riders off the Wyverns' backs."

"Guns aren't accurate," said the voice. Marco finally looked in the direction the voice came from. Yep, it was a girl. Of course. She was wearing a normal shirt, pants, sandles, and a helmet. Must be from a Local Defence Group. She was gripping a musket, too.

Marco got up.

"It's strangely quiet, don't you think?" he asked. The girl tilted her head.

"How so?" she asked.

"I don't hear any birds…"

Day slowly drifted into night. Some of the guards began to get bored and started playing cards. Marco poked his head from the trench. He couldn't really see anything. So he found a telescope and looked into the distance.

He saw moving fire.

Marco reached for his flare gun in his left boot. He pulled it out and fired in the direction of the enemy torches. A bright light suddenly lit up the battlefield and hundreds of Imperial soldiers were suddenly blinded.

Leo saw what happened.

"Everyone to battle stations!" he ordered. A Wyvern flew overhead but got torn to pieces by a Pom-pom. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey! Trainee!" Leo turned around and found himself face to face with Colonel Davis. "Status report! Now!"

"Imperials, sir! Thousands of 'em!" Leo replied. "We got early spots on 'em so they haven't finished building any sort of encampment yet! Artillery is about to pour lead into 'em!"

"Fire!" an artilleryman yelled. 105mm howitzers within the walls of the city began to open fire. 75mm field guns followed suit outside, followed by various smoothbore artillery.

Marco took a deep breath and waited. The Imperial forces were here.

* * *

Author's notes: "TOGs, sir! Thousands of 'em!" XD

Anyway, hello y'all! It's Karl the Arty! The Imperial invasion of Munzo has finally begun, and the Imperials, at least the Gallada troops, have guns and cannons! What will happen to our heros!?

Please favorite, follow, review, review, and review. It motivates me to write more.


	4. アリアーシュ攻防戦 (Ariashu Koubou Sen)

Enemy infantry scattered. The unexpected artillery barrage put a large number of troops out of action.

"Get the cannons ready!" an officer yelled. "Counter bombard them!"

"But milord!" a soldier yelled back. "They are out of our range!"

"Do it anyway! The dust and smoke should at least block their line of sight!" There was another explosion.

"Cannon No. 1 has been destroyed!" The imperial commander looked on in disbelief.

"Impossible…"

A Galladian soldier ran up to the commander.

"Milord!" he said. "The infantry must not march! They will just be targets for the enemy!"

"Shut up!" the commander exclaimed. "I am the one giving orders!"

* * *

"Enemy infantry incoming!" a trainee yelled. Everyone in the trenches immediately aimed their rifles and muskets at the oncoming enemy. The Imperial infantry marched forward in a shield wall formation. Behind the shields a number of musketeers could be seen. Suddenly, a 105mm HE shell landed right in the middle of the line, sending men and equipment into the air. Then various caliber artillery shells landed and detonated within the enemy lines. Some scattered, but others bravely pushed forward.

The 40mm on the city walls shot down another Wyvern.

The trainees began to fire with their rifles and machine guns. Most of the defence group members were confused, since their impression of the gun was from muskets and the enemy was outside effective musket range. But the rifles and machine guns tore through the ranks of the enemy infantry. Brass casings clattered onto the ground as shot after shot was sent into enemy lines.

"Fire... unlock bolt… pull bolt back… push bolt forward… lock bolt… fire…" Marco repeated in his head. He took down another enemy soldier. Then another. A machine gun clattered next to him. The scrapping of someone reloading a musket was heard next to him as well.

"Loaded," a female voice said. "Level… fire!" The musket fired with a puff of smoke and a hole formed in an enemy soldier's head. Marco's eyes widened slightly.

A headshot with a musket? Now that's rare…

The enemy infantry began to fall back. Marco collapsed and sighed in relief. The girl from earlier sat down next to him, too.

"How did you guys do it?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Marco made a confused face.

"You know," she said. "Actually hitting your targets?"

"Oh," replied Marco. He then pointed the rifle at the girl, not aim, but just pointed. The girl jumped a little.

"It's fine," Marco said. "It's not loaded."

He pointed at the grooves in the barrel.

"It's called 'rifling,' I hear," Marco said. "The grooves spin the bullet so that it flies in a straight line."

The girl looked down the barrel with some interest. Then puffed out her cheeks.

"Why can't we get these," she complained.

"Because you're LDG," Marco replied. "We're Regulars."

"You're still a trainee," the girl countered.

"... I can't win."

Suddenly there were footsteps. Marco looked up to find an officer running towards him.

"Something wrong sir?" he asked the officer.

"Everyone take cover!" said he. "SSFU is gonna start an airstrike!"

* * *

Imperial encampment

"Milord," began an officer, "a majority of our troops have been wiped out on the first push. The men are exhausted and hurt." The imperial commander simply stared at the enemy positions.

"Resupply everyone," said he. "We will attack again as soon as possible." The officer blinked in disbelief.

"But milord," said he. "Our men cannot last against enemy fire. They are gunning us down before we can even get our muskets in range. And all of the men are shaken from seeing their comrades dying all around them…"

"It does not matter," said the commander. "There will be no retreat. We will attack again."

The officer walked out of the commander's tent.

"Damn colonials," thought the commander. "They can't do anything. If I had legions from the mainland I could wipe the floor of these rebels in an instant…"

"Damn Imperials," thought the officer. "They know nothing. They don't care what happens to their men. Even when they see the truth before their eyes they refuse to accept reality. Imperial supremacy is over!"

Suddenly, the officer began hearing a faint buzz sound coming from above him. He looked up, expecting to find some pesky mosquito, but to his horror found strange flying beasts, flying in formation, red dots on their wings.

The bellies of the beasts opened up. That was when the officer realized. These were no beasts. They were creations of man! Munzo had created flying machines!

Something began to rain from the machines...

* * *

The G8N1 bombers of the SSFU rained hell on the Imperial encampment. The garrison forces of Ariash city watched in amazement and horror at the scene that unfolded. The 800 kg bombs from the massive aircraft decimated the Imperial troops. Some flew into the air. Some left half their bodies on the ground. Others simply ceased to exist.

A few wyverns rose up to intercept the planes, but out of nowhere, a stream of 7.7 mm and 20 mm bullets struck one of them and the wyvern plummeted down to the ground.

Marco saw what flew over his head and gasped in awe.

Such a magnificent creature.

No it was not a creature, it was a machine.

But machine was not what Marco could have described it as.

The machine looped around before making another attack run.

The Zero flew again.

* * *

Author's notes: What's up guys, it's Karl the Arty, back again with another chapter from Munzo's war of independence. It is confirmed that other factions now posses firearms, but it is not enough. The Imperial Japanese Military strikes for the first time, their G8N1s and Zeros crushing their foe.

Don't worry, we will focus on the FSFU aka the US Marines at some point.

Invading nations beware, Munzo's technological advance is rapid! You may be informed that they have guns, but when you invade they will have lasers (oh I wish lol)!

Also another announcement. I have decided that I will accept a limited number of Original Nations. Yes, NATIONS. These must be of YOUR creation and can only exist in the GATE universe. They also cannot surpass the technological level of Munzo. Other than that, yeah. It's pretty much up to you.

So, GO! Get creating!

Please review. It keeps me writing. Keep on Keeping on and I'll see you in the next chapter!

* * *

GODDAMN SPOILER ALERT*

* * *

If anyone wants Munzo to be in their Gate story (because a modern army steamrolling the Empire could get boring sometimes) let me know. There would be some... changes... hue hue hue...


	5. Proklamasi

"Fix! Bayonets!" an officer yelled. Marco snapped out of his trance and pulled his bayonet out of its scabbard. With an audible click the bayonet was snapped into place near the muzzle of the barrel. The girl next to him seemed to fumble a little with the socket bayonet she was trying to fix. Eventually she got it secured.

"Artillery! Distance 300! Load Shrapnel Shells! Fire for effect!"

There was a brief silence as the artillery officer lowered his binoculars.

"FEUER!"

There was a deafening roar as the artillery guns opened up on the remaining Imperial troops. The Shrapnel shells burst right above the enemy formation, showering them with red hot metal fragments.

Marco jammed an en-bloc clip into the breech of his rifle before closing it.

The girl next to him just finished ramming some powder and shot into her musket.

A whistle shrieked into the air. Leo drew his sword and swung it above his head.

"CHARGE!"

The rag-tag army of trainees, regulars, gendarme, and civilians rushed out of the trenches, yelling at the top of their lungs. One of them was lugging a Maxim gun into battle, firing bursts into the enemy from the hip. Anyone that had a firearm sporadically fired into the disarrayed Imperial forces. Marco punched an 8mm bullet straight into the head of an enemy soldier. Leo was engaged in a swordfight with a number of enemies, all whom he ended with his pistol. The girl from earlier jammed her bayonet straight through the neck of another enemy. Some of the regulars were firing in scattered volleys. One of the trainees was cut down by a cavalryman, but he too was shot off his horse. The girl rushed over to the downed trainee and grabbed his rifle, ditching her musket. She then proceeded to punch three rounds or so into the enemy.

"Medic!" she exclaimed. A medical trooper arrived to drag the wounded trainee out of the fight.

Another trainee aimed his rifle at an enemy and pulled the trigger. There was a bang, and the trainee was on the ground, holding his face in pain.

"AAAGH! Fuck!" he yelled. His rifle lay next to him, the breech area bent in strange places. The poor trainee's rifle had a faulty barrel and the barrel had burst.

Marco jammed his bayonet into another infantryman.

"Leo!" he exclaimed. "Orders!?"

Leo wiped his face with his hand. He had sheathed his sword now and was gripping his TT-33 pistol in his hand.

"Kill 'em all," he said. Marco raised his eyebrows.

"... and capture anyone who doesn't resist," Leo added.

"Yessir," Marco replied sarcastically. He loaded another clip into his gun before emptying all six rounds into a group of enemy infantry.

A trainee finally arrived at where the G8N1s had finished bombing and stumbled a bit. The entire area was burnt to a crisp. There were craters everywhere. Dead bodies and limbs were flung about here and there. An arrow flew at him from the left and the trainee parried it with his bayonet. He fired in the direction the arrow came from and an Imperial archer fell out from a tree. The trainee looked around at his surroundings again.

"W-what have we done…"

* * *

"Grenade!"

A tent exploded as the grenade went off inside. There were a few soldiers trying to resist, but it was to no avail. Many were killed or wounded. Many of the survivors surrendered.

In total, over 100,000 Imperial troops and 235,098 Galladian troops were killed or captured. In contrast, only 5 soldiers and 4 civilians were treated for non-life threatening injuries (getting burnt by hot shell casings, exploding gun barrels, etc.)

Marco looked on as the prisoners were lined up outside the city walls. He was not sure what to make of the sight of these prisoners not being executed. He had heard they will be sent to some sort of camp, where they would stay for the duration of the war. There was a light tap on his shoulder.

"Nice shooting," said the girl. Her shirt's sleeve was torn slightly and she was now holding a rifle instead of a musket.

"Thanks," Marco replied. He returned his bayonet to its scabbard and pulled out a cleaning rod. He stuffed a sheet of cloth into the end of the rod and jammed it down the rifle's barrel. The girl looked on with curiosity.

"... what?" Marco asked, still concentrating on cleaning his rifle. The girl shook her head.

"It's just that we've been talking like this as if we've known each other for some time, yet I don't even know your name." The girl laughed awkwardly. Marco smiled at this innocent remark.

"You do have a point," he said. "I'm…" Before he could say anything more, however, Leo ran over to him in excitement.

"Yo guys!" he exclaimed. "Listen to what's on the radio!" He ran back to a table where a large number of people were gathering.

"What's a radio?" the girl asked.

"That thing," Marco replied, pointing to a rectangular box with a dial, what looked like a net, glowing lights (vacuum tubes), and a wire sticking out of the top. As the two got closer they heard a static-riddled voice.

"...ist der *static* vit der nues…"

"Wow!" the girl said. "It can talk!" Marco smiled at this.

"... Der Primo Minstre ist adrezen der nation duay rigute dist alarm du national… (The Prime Minister is addressing the nation today regarding this national emergency…)"

(Translating speech to english for ease of reading)

"Greetings everyone. As you all should know earli-*static*-ay we were attacked by Imperial forces whose aim was to eliminate our right to live as we please and die as we please. Here is the current situation. Imperial-Galladian forces invade through the northern border. Unfortunately, the villages up north were razed and defending garrisons destroyed. In the west, Slavasian forces have attempted an invasion but seem to have lost their momentum. On both fronts our brave and gallant forces have managed to stop these attacks, but there is still a growing threat from the Empire. But they think we are weak. Are we? Absolutely not! We are are strong people! But if we are to survive we cannot do so without the Empire. The Empire! Who have burned our homes, raped our children, enslaved our fathers, murdered our mothers! I tell you everyone this is war! It is time to rid ourselves from the plague of the Empire and bathe ourselves in the bright light of freedom! We the people of Munzo, hereby proclaim the Federal Republic of Munzo has the right to be a free and independent country—and in fact it is so already. And thus the entire people are determined to mobilize all their physical and mental strength, to sacrifice their lives and property in order to safeguard their independence and liberty! 17th day of the Eighth month, year 0687. Prime Minister Dupolev Pacsha."

There was silence. Nobody even dared to speak. The Galladian prisoners were listening, too. Some in shock and disbelief. Others in complete awe.

"Oh man…" a trainee whispered to himself. "We've done it. We've went and done it…"

"What are you lot quibbling about!?" someone exclaimed. The man was one of the Regulars, as noted by having a proper rank. "We've got some shooting to do, fellas! We aren't some regional militia anymore, we're in an army! We've got a country to defend now so let's get on with it!" He thrusted his rifle into the air.

"Sieg Freiheit!"

The others did the same.

"Sieg Freiheit!"

"Sieg Freiheit!"

"Sieg Freiheit!"

"Sieg Freiheit!"

"Sieg Freiheit!"

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello people of the internet! It is I, Karl the Arty! And I have returned with more historical bullshit. Yes~. Now then, I am sorry to report that the nation submission thing is now closed. There are a number of countries that I have come up with to suit the needs of the later plot lines. Also, after reading most of the suggestions I am not sure where some of them would fit in the story. Maybe I'll post them on my Headcanon channel as alternate countries, but I don't really have time to be making Youtube videos either.

So yeah. That's it.

Munzo is independent! Whooo!

Keep up the support guys! Don't forget to sub to Headcanon and I'll see you in the next chapter!

(also please leave a review it motivates me to write plz plz plz :P )


	6. Kontr Ofensywa

Trulia, Capital of Gallada

18th day of the Eighth month, year 0687

"What in the world is this!?"

The Imperial General slammed the newspaper he was holding onto the table. On it was the Declaration of Independence, right on the front page. There were some amendments to it as well, but the General did not notice them.

"They DARE defy Imperial rule! They think they can fend for themselves!?" The Galladian Governor took this opportunity to say his opinion.

"But sire," he began. "Munzo has been a pain in the ass for quite some time now. Don't you think it would be wise to let them go and have them self destruct?"

The Imperial General thought for a second.

"You have a point, Governor," said he. "But the Emperor will not accept such an act of treachery."

"Then…" the Governor started.

"We will strike them again," the General finished. "That is the only option we have."

"..."

"Hm? You want to say something?"

The Governor nodded.

"Well, sire, we do have another option…" The General raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," he said. "And what would that be?"

The Governor took a deep breath.

"We join the rebels."

There was silence.

"...I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that," the General said, a faint smile on his face.

"Thank you, General Doppeladler," said the Governor.

"Order our troops to return," Doppeladler said. "We will regroup and rearm."

The Governor nodded and exited the room. Doppeladler grabbed some of his things and walked the door as well.

"The Political Officer will not like this."

* * *

Ariash, Munzo

18th day of the Eighth month, year 0687

Everyone was cheering.

No, perhaps that was an understatement. The combatants of the Defense of Ariash had become well known all over the three provinces. Marco and the rest of the trainees were given a rushed graduation ceremony before being folded into the 75th Infantry Battalion. The Gendarmerie were also folded in as well.

Which meant…

"Ugh…" Marco looked next to him as everyone lined up in parade formation.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked.

"This uniform is too tight…"

"Not my problem."

"We still did not do proper introductions," the girl said. Marco nodded.

"Marco Lettow."

"Simo Vorbeck."

The soldiers snapped into attention when the command was given.

"Forward… Marsch!"

* * *

Pallada, Capital of Munzo

18th day of the Eighth month, year 0687

"Rebel elements in Slavasi?" Prime Minister Pacsha asked. One of the generals in the room nodded.

"Yes, Prime Minister," said he. "It seems that the entirety of the colonial regular army, colonial government, and the majority of the civilian population is in opposition to further Imperial rule. Some of the officials have asked us to simply put up a phony war to distract Imperial attention."

Pacsha nodded.

"Do that," said he. "The more troops to sweep Gallada with, the better."

"Javel Herr Pacsha."

The General exited the room. Pacsha collapsed into his chair, a deep sight exiting his mouth.

"One down," he said as he picked up a chess piece from a nearby table. "Two more to go."

The chess piece hit the chess board with an audible crack.

* * *

Ariash, Munzo

Same day

The sound of boots stomping on the paved roads echoed throughout the city, only to be drowned out by the cheering of civilians. Men and women in white uniforms marched through the streets, bayonets fixed, eyes straight, and with Preussens Gloria playing in the background (the military liked this particular Prussian march, it seems.) The people on the sides of the streets threw flowers into the marching ranks of soldiers.

Behind the multiple ranks of soldiers something clattered against the stone roads. It belched smoke from its rear, its long nose gleaming in the sunlight.

The column of M4A3E2 Shermans rolled through the streets, their external loudspeakers blasting the Panzerlied into the outside world.

"Panzer divisions, eh," Simo said to herself. Their column had ended the parade and were now watching the Panzers roll past.

"We are officially the most overpowered military on the island," Marco said. Despite their terrifying appearance the Panzers looked glorious as the rolled by. Marco could not help but wonder how the enemy would react.

There was a buzzing overhead. Marco and Simo looked up to find multiple squadrons of G8N1 bombers heading north escorted by what looked like tiny dragons with wings on fire.

One of the Kikka jet fighters did a brief fly-by before returning to formation.

Simo did a small wave at the aircraft before moving her attention back to the parade, which was coming to an end.

* * *

Airspace over the Munzo-Gallada border

18th day of the Eighth month, year 0687

19:30 hours

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," one of the Kikka pilots said. "We're approaching the border. The target is a military installation but be careful. There are civilian residents near by. We will neutralize this installation before rendezvous with the bombers again."

The pilot took a bit of a breath.

"Then we're bombing Trulia."

" _Hell yeah!_ " said a pilot.

" _About fucking time!_ " said another.

"Quiet you lot," said the first pilot. "This is the first mission for the Luftwaffe! Don't let your guard down."

He took a look outside.

"Target spotted. Twelve o'clock low. Let's do this boys! Sieg Freiheit!"

" _Sieg Freiheit_!"

* * *

Pallada, Munzo

Same day

A few hours earlier

"So this is your plan for the _Kontr Ofensywa_ , Feldmarschall Moltke?" asked Pacsha.

"Javel Herr Primo Minstre," Moltke said. "Observe."

Moltke spread a map over the desk. Pacsha and other generals in the room looked over the map.

"If intelligence about the situation in Slavasi is correct, then we don't have to station many troops on that front, which means more troops up north. We will focus all available Panzer divisions on the border with Gallada and pull infantry units from the other fronts as well. We will begin with an airstrike on enemy fortifications near the border. Then we will commence a large scale air attack on Imperial positions in and around Trulia, the capitol."

Moltke looked up from the map.

"If the people realize that the Imperial army is no longer what it was, it will be easier for them to rise up in rebellion, thought our attacks may demoralize them in other ways."

"Is that all?" asked Pacsha. Moltke shook his head.

"No," said he. "There is more."

Moltke pointed at a section of the map.

"We will have to wipe the Imperial army out in one go. Otherwise the war will go on longer than necessary. The battlefield will most likely be here, at Casserine, for this road leads straight to Trulia and the port cities to the north. I will lead this battle personally."

Pacsha nodded.

"I will approve of this plan," said he. "Anyone object?"

No one did.

"Well then," he continued. "Let's get started."

* * *

Trulia, Gallada

18th day of the Eighth month, year 0687

20:15 hours

"Feldmarschall! Herr Feldmarschall!"

Doppeladler jumped awake at the banging noise outside.

"What is it?" said he. A Galladian officer walked in, his face covered in sweat and soot.

"We don't know what happened…" he stuttered. "The city… it's…"

There was an explosion outside.

Doppeladler jumped out of his bed and opened the window. What greeted him was a horrifying sight. The military barracks were burning. Imperial soldiers lay dead on the ground. Another government building exploded. Infantry were being strafed as they attempted to flee.

It was chaos.

And Doppeladler loved chaos.

"Contact Political Officer Hotzendorf," Doppeladler said. "Tell him Trulia is lost and that rebel elements are attacking as we speak."

"But sir," the officer said. "It's simply enemy aircraft. Ground troops have not arrived yet."

"Then make it happen," replied Doppeladler. "What do you colonials call it… a _Kontr Ofensywa_? History is moving in a course that is inconceivable for us."

He grabbed a set of armor, issued to him by the Imperial armed forces themselves, and threw it into the burning city.

"Don't you want to have a piece of it for yourself?"

* * *

Author's notes: It seems that I have to repeat myself again that nation submissions are closed...

Anyway, welcome to my latest chapter for Gate. It seems that my writer's block is slowly going away which means more flowing ideas. The bad news: My PC kinda died so I can't properly type up chapters for a while. :(

Regardless, here you are. I'm probably going to start recording Headcanon videos and uploading them soon to my new Headcanon channel so subscribe preemptively. plz.

Hope to see you all in the next chapter. Bye ;)


	7. A Changing World

One week later...

Ariash, Munzo

Central Arms Storage Facility

Marco sighed. The military high command had begun issuing some new assault weapons for the purpose of the new offensive. However, he did not receive one. He looked down at his Gewehr 85 with skeptical eyes. Marco was not a fan of long range precision shooting, but he also disliked suicidal bayonet charges on heavily fortified enemy positions. He very much liked the idea of a constant advance in small units, something the high command did not exactly think about.

The clicking of boots hitting the pavement brought him back to his senses. Leo was standing over him.

"I'm forming a special front line assault unit," he said. "You want in?"

Marco nodded.

"Sure."

The two walked into a bar. There, a group of soldiers, around thirty of them, sat in the room, their uniforms slightly soiled from the recent combat. When they noticed Leo walk in, they jumped up and stood at attention. Leo chuckled at this.

"At ease gentlemen," Leo said. "Found our last squad leader. Have fun. I need to go find our sniper."

With that, Leo walked out of the room.

"Wait what!?" Marco exclaimed. "Squad leader!?"

Leo simply waved his hand in farewell and left the room.

The room was engulfed in silence.

"Okay then…" Marco said to himself. He walked over to the nearest corner of the room he could find and sat down. He looked around and spotted three interesting things. One was a Maxim machine gun on with a gun-shield and a carriage. Another was a number of strange rifle-looking things with metal boxes sticking out of the top. The final one was a strange metal tube with a bipod.

One of the soldiers walked up to Marco.

"Madsen light machine guns," said he. "The most portable MGs we have."

He turned to Marco.

"Pvt. Heinrich Herrmann. Nice to meet you Sgt. Lettow."

Marco nodded in response. He looked back towards the Madsens.

"Those are machine guns?" Marco thought to himself. They looked so… tiny compared to the Maxim guns.

A commotion by the door caught everyone's attention.

"You don't need a scope?" Leo asked someone as he opened the door.

"No," the sniper replied. "Iron sights are enough."

The sniper jumped a bit when she realized everyone was looking at her.

"Umm…"

"Hi Simo," Marco said from the other side of the room. Simo looked up at Marco, gave him a brief smile, and returned to her more serious look.

"Right," Leo began. "This is our sniper." He patted Simo's shoulder.

"Go join Marco's squad," he continued. "You two seem to know each other."

Leo gave a wink at Marco, who's eyebrow twitched.

"You mother fu-"

"Training begins tomorrow morning! Rise and shine at 0500 guys! Dismissed!"

* * *

A Madsen clattered to life, spraying bullets into a bunch of paper targets. As the two Madsen guns in Marco's squad fired on open targets, Marco signalled some of his men to advance. Using the cover of the Madsen guns, his men managed to advance right in front of the paper targets and proceed to bayonet the targets through the neck area. A paper target stood behind a fake artillery gun. Marco signalled again and a hole formed in the paper target. Simo sat in a tree, a small amount of smoke floating out of the muzzle of her rifle.

Now for some technical stuff.

* * *

A standard assault infantry platoon in this particular military was made up of seven squads. The first five were actual infantry squads, made up of five riflemen, one grenade discharger, and two light machine gunners. Everyone carried ammunition for the light machine guns and the grenade discharger.

The other two squads were one 81mm mortar and one heavy machine gun squad. In theory, the mortar would provide a sort of mobile artillery barrage while the heavy machine gun provided long range suppressive fire. These squads each had two riflemen to support them.

The riflemen were armed with the Gewehr 85 rifle, a bayonet, grenades, and a spade. The Gewehr 85 chambered the 8mm Mauser cartridge and used a six-shot en bloc clip and a Mauser style bolt action. Grenade discharger infantry were equipped with the Japanese Type 89 50mm Grenade Discharger and a TT-33 pistol. Light machine gunners were equipped with either Madsen light machine guns or MG08/15 "light" machine guns.

* * *

Marco jumped over a wall, spade in hand, and slashed at a wooden target. The decapitated target dropped to the ground as Marco switched to his rifle. A Madsen clattered nearby. A random target fell off the roof of a building, its head pierced clean through by a bullet.

Leo looked on, pleased with the progress. They would make it in time for the next offensive.

* * *

Trulia, Gallada

City Square

A mob of civilians clamoured for weapons. A man in a bright red uniform handed muskets, pikes, swords, and crossbows to the civilians. In the background, a group of Imperial officials were being rounded up against a wall.

"What are you doing!?" an official exclaimed. "You will be charged for treason for this!"

"I don't think so," said one of the mobsters. "You lot don't run this place anymore."

The official looked up at the highest flagpole in the city, where the imperial banner was being torn off.

"Wha-"

"Take aim!" a rebel yelled.

A yellow flag with a twin-eagle rose to replace the imperial banner.

"Feuer!"

The officials collapsed as a plume of smoke engulfed them.

Doppeladler appeared with his red uniform, complete with a steel breastplate and helmet, and looked on at the scene. He was pleased, to say the least. Finally the chance had come for a grab at power, or an authority figure that would actually listen to what he has to say. The arrival of a group of men in khaki uniforms confused him slightly, however.

"Feldmarschall Doppeladler, we have brought you a shipment of our new rifles to assist with your cause," one of the khaki soldiers said. Doppeladler noted the red armband around each of the soldiers.

The generosity of these Slavasian troops were amazing. Perhaps the rumors the province lacked any money was true.

"When does your rebellion begin?" Doppeladler asked. "We cannot move without some attention diverted from us." The Slavasian soldier smiled.

"Fear not, Herr Feldmarschall," said he. "It has already begun."

* * *

Kronichtburg, Capital of Slavasi

25th day of the Eighth month, 0687

"Mow them down!" a khaki soldier yelled. The gatling gun cranked to life, spraying lead into a horde of Imperial spearmen. More khaki soldiers, armed with rifles, volley fired into ranks of more Imperial soldiers, who immediately broke rank and fled.

"The enemy flees!" an officer yelled. "Fix bayonets! Charge!"

With a loud and energetic "uraaa!" the khaki soldiers charged into the enemy troops, jamming their bayonets through the enemies necks, arms, and torsos. A lone officer walked ahead of them, a column of elite infantry behind him armed with Gewehr 85 rifles. He wiped the sweat on his face off with his sleeve. An enemy soldier jumped out to ambush them, but the officer shot him square between the eyes with a C96. A khaki soldier rushed up to the officer.

"Leutnant Galland, the Feldmarschall requests your presence."

Galland nodded. He looked up as a crimson banner with a golden hammer in the middle rose above the Imperial consulate.

"The world is surely changing, isn't it."

* * *

Author's notes: Hey yall, i'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to like and subscribe! See you in the next chapter ;)

please review btw


	8. Мы армия народа (My armiya naroda)

Slavianka Artillery Academy, Munzo

"Artillery is the deciding factor. You can strike enemies from a great distance, wreaking havoc amongst them. Remember. To you, the artilleryman, all that matters is what you are shooting survives and what you are shooting at does not."

A week after the preliminary air attacks on the Galladian border, the rebels accelerated their battle preparations. Artillery would be a key factor in the upcoming attack, as many Galladian cities were walled and heavily defended. In charge of the training of rebel artillery units was Junior Lieutenant Peter Brusilov. Due to the priorities of uniforms to native troops, Brusilov himself still wore his Soviet artillery uniform.

"Fire and move fast, _tovarishchi_ ," Brusilov ordered. "Fire and move fast."

"Javel!" the artillerymen replied.

"Range, 1000 meters! Load High Explosive!"

There was silence.

"Feuer!"

The 150mm Type 96 howitzers roared to life, blanketing a large paper target with their training shells.

"Cease fire!"

Brusilov observed the target with his binoculars. All projectiles landed on target.

He smiled.

"Good," he said. "That concludes the training for today. Dismissed!"

* * *

One day later…

Munzo-Galladian border

The clock ticked.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Feldmarschall Moltke!" a soldier called. "A transmission for you, sir!"

Moltke, who had been observing enemy positions on the other side of the border, read the transmission. He smiled and nodded towards another soldier. The soldier nodded in return. He raised a flare gun and fired a shot into the air. The flare flashed brightly in the air before floating towards the ground.

"We are the army of the people, gentlemen," Moltke said to no one in particular. "And an army of the people is unstoppable."

As if on cue, three squadrons of Kikkas screamed past overhead. Tanks clattered forward towards the enemy positions. Marco sat atop one of the Shermans, along with Simo, Leo, and Heinrich. Leo tapped on the tank commander's shoulder.

"Give the order to charge!" he yelled over the sound of the engine.

"Got it," the commander replied. The radios of the other tanks crackled to life.

" _Charge! Charge! Charge!_ " the tank commander ordered.

The other tanks replied at random.

" _Javel!_ "

" _Understood!_ "

" _Let's get 'em!_ "

" _Sieg Freiheit!_ "

" _Sieg Freiheit!_ "

" _Sieg Freiheit!_ "

" _Sieg Freiheit!_ "

" _Sieg Freiheit!_ "

* * *

"We're under attack!"

"It's the Rebels!"

"Artillery! Open fire!"

"Enemy aircraft!"

A hole blasted open in the city wall, throwing rock and men everywhere. A Sherman rolled through the newly created entrance, its machine guns blazing. Its main gun roaring.

Leo and his men advanced through the wall after the Sherman had done so. He drew his sword and swung it in the air.

"Panzergrenadiers!" he yelled. "Charge!"

A Madsen clattered to life, spewing lead into columns of enemy infantry. Marco waved his hand.

"First squad!" he called. "With me!"

A grenade blew a house apart. Heinrich shoved a bunch of pots and other merchandise off a table, set up his Madsen, and fired away. Leo, now duel-wielding TT-33s (one of which he purchased against army regulations), casually walked in front of a group of enemy soldiers and elegantly dispatched them. Marco pointed towards a tall building.

"Simo!" he called. "Do what you do best."

Simo gave him a devilish smile.

"Javel, Herr Serzhant (Yessir, Mr. Sergeant)!" she replied. She leaped onto a nearby table, sniped another enemy, leaped off, and ran off to the building.

"The rest of you!" Marco called. "Firing line! Cover the North Road! Move!"

First Squad ran towards a row of crates, hastily erected by the enemy defenders as a makeshift barrier. The defenders who manned the position had already abandoned it. First Squad dropped down behind the barricade before opening fire into the charging enemy soldiers.

Simo, looking down the sights of her rifle, popped a few shots into a battery of ballistas before shifting her attention to the castle in the center of the town. She noticed something moving in one of the towers. Simo lined up the sights of her rifle one floor below where she saw movement.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"... Surprise, asshole," she muttered. Her eye flashed and in the same second, she squeezed the trigger of her rifle.

She heard the breaking of glass, and possibly a satisfying splat, in the distance. Content, Simo jumped down from the building.

* * *

The body of the enemy Centurion, a hole poked cleanly through his skull, slowly sank to the floor within the castle. The Imperial officers backed away in fear. Suddenly the room above them exploded, sending dust and debris down through the stairs. Some of the officers were killed by the blast, but others managed to make it to the ground floor.

The doors burst open, sending one of the guards flying.

The clattering of rifles echoed throughout the room.

The Imperial officers backed away in fear as Leo stepped forward.

"The high command of this garrison, I presume?" Leo asked. "Forgive me for being rude but you are currently outgunned and outnumbered. On top of which you commander is dead. Disarm and surrender at once. Do so and your lives will be spared."

The Imperial officers looked at each other.

"You…"

One of the officers pulled out his sword.

"You rebel scum!"

He charged at Leo, who leveled his TT-33 at the officer's forehead.

The gun spoke once.

With a slight pause, the officer's limp body collapsed to the ground. Satisfied, Leo leveled his gun at the rest of the officers.

"Well then," he said. "Who's next?"

* * *

Narodasburg, 30km Southwest of Trulia

Gallada

An explosion rocked the ground as Imperial soldiers were thrown into the air.

The Artillery of Feldmarschall Doppeladler's New Model Army decimated all before them. They had recently received relatively modern 149mm Type 1 Howitzers from the Slavasian rebel forces. Compared to the cannons already in use, these breech-loading high caliber lanyard-fired guns, with their cased semi-smokeless ammunition, were a lot more effective at bombarding even the most heavily defended positions.

Doppeladler himself looked on as his New Model Army charged forward at the enemy, their bright red uniforms standing out against the grassy background.

"Did they have to be red?" he asked one of his advisors.

"What exactly are you referring to, sir?" the advisor asked.

"The uniforms," Doppeladler replied. The advisor sighed.

"Cheapest dye available, for now," he said. Doppeladler nodded.

"How goes the rest of the war?" he asked. The advisor shrugged.

"We recently received a report the Munzo rebels have finally attacked the border," he said.

"Seems like they renamed themselves the 'Federal Revolutionary Army.'" He looked over at Doppeladler. "Why 'Federal?'"

Doppeladler chuckled at his realization.

"We are not trying to make three independent countries, Herr Oberst," he said.

"We are trying to create one, powerful, unified state." His chuckle grew into a laugh.

"What a time we are living in."

* * *

Munzo-Galladian border

Some time later…

Marco sat down again, his uniform drenched in sweat. Simo sat next to him. She waved a baguette in his face.

"Want some?" she offered. Marco nodded. Simo tore the baguette in half and handed one half to Marco.

A tank clattered by.

"Looks like we can rest, for now," Marco said in between bites. Simo nodded as she began gnawing at her half of the baguette.

"So?" she asked. "What's next?" She began to twirl her hat.

Marco grabbed an en bloc clip and began to stuff it with some loose 8mm ammunition.

"We just head north, I guess," he replied.

"So we're going to continue to 'liberate' the province?" Simo asked, part of the baguette stuffed in her mouth.

Marco chuckled at the remark.

"Guess so."

* * *

Slavasian People's Army, Northeastern Garrison

2.5km from Slavasi-Gallada border

Same time

"Herr Leutnant," a soldier said. "The Feldmarschall requests your presence."

Galland looked up from his desk work and yawned.

"Tell the Feldmarschall I'll be right there," he said. The soldier nodded.

"Javel, Herr Leutnant."

As the soldier left the tent, Galland holstered the C96 which he had been cleaning. He picked up his officer's cap and placed it on his head before exiting the tent. He walked over to another tent, this one a little bigger than the others, and opened the flap.

"You called, Herr Feldmarschall?" Galland asked as he snapped to attention. The Feldmarschall was pondering over something on his desk.

"Um… Feldmarschall von Bonja?" The Feldmarschall finally looked up.

"Ah, Leutnant Galland," said he. "Good to see you, lad. Here, have a seat."

"Thank you, sir." The two sat down in their respective chairs.

"Right," von Bonja began. "To business." He pulled out a number of maps.

"Tell me what you know about the enemy positions by the border."

Galland nodded.

"There are enemy forts here, here, and here," he began. "There is an industrial city here where the Imperial forces are attempting to manufacture firearms. The dwarves aren't cooperating, however."

Von Bonja smiled at this.

"Meanwhile, the New Model Army is pushing enemy forces out of Narodasburg while the Federal Revolutionary Army is crushing all enemy resistance along the Casserine valley."

"And the Luftwaffe?" von Bonja asked.

"The Luftwaffe is bombing a number of enemy ports in the northern coast," Galland replied. "This will prevent any reinforcements from getting into positions to threaten us."

Von Bonja nodded in approval.

"Good," he said. "Tell the men to start packing their things. We move out tomorrow morning."

"Javel, Herr Feldmarschall," Galland replied. "Will that be all?"

Von Bonja nodded.

Galland gave a final salute before he left.

Von Bonja flopped back into his chair, humming the Internationale.

* * *

Author's notes: Hi guys! I'm back!

We finally get to see some of the different sides in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Constructive criticism appreciated.

I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!

-Karl


	9. End of the Beginning

An explosion rocked the surrounding buildings as G8N1 bombers flew overhead, still dropping their deadly loads. Political Officer Hotzendorf, now a self-appointed General, stared at the scene that unfolded in front of him in utter disbelief. Though this particular bombing was taking place outside of the city walls, it still unnerved him that the enemy could strike at will in such a way.

"General, sire!" an Imperial officer called. "It is too dangerous out here! Please come inside at once!"

Hotzendorf ignored the officer and continued to stare at the destruction, his expression slowly turning into that of anger.

"This is a challenge," he declared. "This is a challenge they sent to me personally. Why else would they only attack the outskirts of the city?" He started to laugh hysterically.

"Prepare my men, officer," Hotzendorf ordered. "We shall teach those pesky rebels we mean business."

* * *

Of course, the bombers were simply running out of fuel and were simply looking for a place to purge the extra weight in order to go home, but Hotzendorf did not know that.

* * *

One week later,

Casserine Valley, Northern Mouth

Gallada

"Those flags…" Moltke muttered. "That must be Hotzendorf's army. Damn Imperial Dog…" He lowered his binoculars.

"Prepare the artillery…"

A soldier ran up to Moltke.

"Herr Feldmarschall, look! The enemy sends a messenger!"

Indeed, a soldier with a white flag was riding towards the Rebels. The Messenger stopped and began to deliver his message.

"Soldiers!" he called. "The fate of this battle has already been decided! You are outnumbered! Surrender now, and we shall guarantee your…"

Before the messenger could finish, Moltke snapped his fingers.

"Feuer!" an artillery officer ordered. The howitzers roared to life and began to spit shell after shell into the enemy. The shells exploded right in the middle of the enemy lines, sending men, equipment, and horses into the air.

A whistle blew into the air. With a deafening war cry, only outdone by the roar of artillery, the Rebel infantry charged forward, bayonets fixed.

Hotzendorf, however, smiled at this development.

"Send them in," he ordered. A soldier nodded and began to flash a signal to a nearby hill.

Suddenly, a troop of Imperial cavalry burst out of the trees and barreled down towards the Rebel infantry.

Some of the infantry panicked and fired several rushed shots at the enemy.

"Prepare to receive cavalry!" an officer yelled.

Though a bit disorganized, the Rebel infantry rushed together and formed multiple infantry squares, just in time for the enemy cavalry to barge into their formations.

The horses, scared by the many sharp objects being pointed at them, steered away from the bayonet-wielding infantry.

Atop his hilltop position, Hotzendorf clearly expressed signs of discontent. The cavalry was inflicting casualties, yes, but more of the cavalry were being killed as opposed to the enemy infantry. This was going nowhere.

"How much of our artillery is usable?" he asked.

"Majority of them have been destroyed, sire. There are a number of reserve pieces still available, but we may end up killing our own cavalry as well."

"Do it anyway," Hotzendorf ordered.

The remaining Imperial artillery roared to life, stone cannonballs tearing through both Rebel and Imperial forces.

Suddenly, the artillery exploded as Rebel artillery pounded their positions.

"Order the men to charge!" Hotzendorf ordered. "Do it!"

"But sire, they will be…"

"Do it now!"

* * *

"Enemy infantry! Maschinengewehr units! Feuer!"

A line of Maxim guns clattered to life, spraying the Imperial infantry with bullets. The enemy continued to advance, however.

Bullets kicked up dust all over the enemy, tearing apart the infantry. One of them tried to fall back, but the menacing line of muskets behind him made him go forward again. Wave upon wave attempted to charge the machine guns, but each wave was torn apart.

Suddenly, Hotzendorf's rear guard began taking fire. A war cry resonated and hundreds of soldiers clad in bright red uniforms charged forward at the Imperial rear.

"How does your very first loss feel, Hotzendorf!?" Doppeladler exclaimed, his double-eagle banner fluttering behind him.

Hotzendorf sighed at his former apprentice's appearance.

"You still have a lot to learn," he said, and snapped his fingers. As if on cue, a massive flight of wyverns swooped down from the heavens, repeating crossbows in hand. They mercilessly strafed the NMA infantry, the bright red uniforms contrasting greatly with the grassy background.

"Tsk," Doppeladler clicked his tongue. "I knew red uniforms were not a good idea…"

Hotzendorf, content with what he saw happen to the redcoats, returned his attention to what he thought was an infantry melee in front of him.

* * *

"Keep firing!" an officer yelled, emptying his TT-33 into the enemy ranks. The riflemen cycled their guns as if their lives depended on it (as it happened, they did) and the machine gunners fired to the point smoke rose from the barrels.

"Grenade dischargers! Fire for effect! Fire!"

A line of Type 89 grenade launchers popped their deadly loads into the enemy infantry, sending some of them into the air.

The enemy paused, hesitating for a moment.

"Fix bayonets!"

The sound of bayonets being fixed echoed over the line.

"Charge!"

With a deafening war cry, the Rebel infantry charged forward. The imperial infantry attempted to stand their ground, but as they witnessed their comrades being impaled by the sharp bayonets, they began to flee.

But that was not all.

A shell whistled towards the Imperial rear positions, destroying more than a dozen individual artillery pieces. Bullets tore through the squadrons of wyverns harassing the New Model Army. The clattering of tracks echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Panzers!" an infantryman exclaimed.

Sherman Jumbos and various other armored vehicles of the 7th Panzer Division rolled forward through the enemy lines, kicking up dust as they went.

Leo drew his sword as he jumped off the tank he was riding.

"Panzergrenadiers!" he exclaimed. "Charge!"

* * *

"Milord," an Imperial Officer said. "We have been surrounded. The cavalry have fled and our wyverns are being shot out of the sky. What shall we do?"

Hotzendorf gritted his teeth.

An artillery shell exploded close by.

Hotzendorf flinched a little before regaining his posture. A gurgling sound echoed next to him.

The officer Hotzendorf had previously been talking to gripped his neck. Blood flowed between the man's fingers. An arm was missing.

Hotzendorf could only watch as the man collapsed.

"Signal our men," said he. "It is over."

* * *

The men through their weapons onto a pile. They hung their heads in defeat as they marched past the victorious rebel forces. Moltke himself saluted these men, as they had fought hard in spite of all the odds.

"Feldmarschall Moltke," a soldier said. "General Hotzendorf wishes to see you."

Moltke nodded.

"Let him in."

"Javel herr Feldmarschall."

The soldier left the tent before allowing another man to enter. He wore standard issue Imperial armor. The man's gladius was missing, possibly thrown into the pile of captured weapons.

"Hotzendorf."

"Moltke."

Hotzendorf chuckled.

"I guess you would like to laugh at me?" said he. Moltke shook his head.

"You were doing your job," Moltke replied. "I don't need to laugh at you."

Hotzendorf sighed.

"I see," said he. "So? What will you do with me?"

"You can join us," Moltke replied. "Or you can go home and take care of your family."

Hotzendorf scoffed.

"I will head home, then." said he. "But I will convince the remaining forces to stand down first."

Moltke raised his eyebrows.

"Congratulations, Moltke," Hotzendorf said. "You have won the war."

* * *

Fourth day of the Ninth Month, 0687

Pallada

" _Early this morning, leaders of the three provinces met at the temporary capital of Pallada, expressing their desires for the future of this nation,"_ the radio announced. " _They have just signed a pact, bringing the three provinces together. A new era is upon us. Hurray for freedom! Hurray for the new Federation of Dreisland! Sieg Freiheit!"_

With a flick, Leo turned off the radio, his grip tightening on his sword as he did so.

"Dreisland, huh?" Marco asked him. Leo nodded.

"The war isn't over, though," he countered. "There are still areas loyal to the Empire and there are also a few small separatist states in Slavasi. Thankfully we personally don't have to worry about that, though."

Simo nibbled at the corner of a baguette.

"We still have stuff to do, right?" she said. "I heard rumors about some dragon waking up because of all the shooting."

Leo nodded.

"We're the ones tasked with investigating it,"said he. "I highly doubt our armaments are capable of defeating a dragon, though."

"That depends on the type of dragon, though." Simo countered, her expression slightly grim. "They're all alive. That means we can kill them."

Marco looked on in confusion at Simo's sudden serious attitude. Perhaps dragons had something to do with her past. Marco did not know.

"Regardless," Marco said. "At least we get a break for now."

He raised a glass of water.

"Sieg freiheit."

Leo and Simo raised theirs as well.

"Sieg freiheit."

* * *

Author's notes: Hey y'all Karl here. The more semi-modern aspect of the first part is over. Yay :)

Things will get a little more fantasy for a bit, because dragons.

Anyway, I have also started a video series regarding my take on this universe. Here is link:

www . youtube channel/UCV4RkHjVFNei59qkVwTpiYg

Anyway, hope you enjoy your day. See you next chapter.

-Karl


	10. A Brief Time on Leave

Darkness.

Darkness.

Simo wheeled around her environment, eyes wide in horror.

Darkness.

The silence crushed her. She could see no one… Nothing…

Darkness.

A loud screech suddenly pierced through Simo's consciousness. She impulsively covered her ears, but the ear piercing noise continued.

A light.

Simo looked in the direction of the brightness, and suddenly…

* * *

"!"

Simo sat upright on her bed, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She wiped some of the sweat off of her forehead and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Another nightmare…" she said to herself. Simo ran her hand through her hair, a ruffling noise echoing quietly through her room.

She sighed.

With a light thud, she collapsed back onto her bed, curling up in her blankets as she did so.

A light knock echoed through her room.

Reluctantly, Simo dragged herself out of bed, throwing her blankets over the bed as she did so. She readjusted the strap to her tank top as she walked over to the door.

"Yes?" she called. A familiar voice echoed from the other side.

"Simo?" the voice said. "It's me. You… uh… happen to be free today by any chance?"

Normally, Simo could care less if anyone saw her in her current attire, but sometimes the professionalism of being in the army gets to her head.

"Hold on," said she. "At least let me put on some cloths, damnit."

* * *

Outside the door Marco waited, his arms fiddling with one of the buttons on his uniform. This was the only day of leave his unit had before the expedition up north. As per regulations, soldiers still needed to have their uniforms on during leave, unless told otherwise.

Marco sighed.

He hated white uniforms. They stained too easily.

The door finally opened.

"Sorry I'm late," Simo said, the brass buttons on her uniform glinting in the sunlight. Her uniform, despite her complaints of being slightly too tight for her taste, seemed to fit her perfectly.

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said 'one size fits all,'" Marco said to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The two descended the stairs which stretched from Simo's room to the street below. The sudden merge of 20th Century technology with medieval technology seemed to result in some… _interesting_ architectural choices.

"I have to say," Simo said suddenly. "I never noticed how clean this place became. When the New Government said stuff about 'sanitation reforms' or whatever, I never thought they would actually do it."

"Same here," Marco replied. "No more stepping in shit in the middle of the street."

Simo could not help but laugh at the statement.

As the pair continued down the street, the sounds of shouting and talking echoed into their ears. A small crowd had gathered around what looked like a man standing on a wooden box.

At first, Marco thought it was some religious fanatic giving a sermon, but then saw the red banners some of the crowd held. Some of the banners had text written in unfamiliar characters, while others were written in characters he could understand.

"'The People's Party of Workers and Laborers,' huh?" Marco said to himself. "It's only been like, what, a week since independence? And already people are making political parties."

Simo shrugged.

"Who cares?" said she. "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about starving to death."

Marco sighed.

"You have a point."

* * *

As the two exited the city, a car rolled up to the two. At first, the pair looked confused at the strange contraption, but immediately snapped to attention upon seeing the occupants of the vehicle.

"At ease," Lieutenant Yahagi said. Marco and Simo immediately obliged.

"So where are you two off to?" Yahagi asked. "Enjoying the city?"

The two nodded, as both had forgotten to properly plan their excursion today.

Perhaps Yahagi noticed this as he nodded.

"Anyway," said he. "This Yank here wanted to see something interesting."

Yahagi pointed at Colonel Davis, who sat next to him at the wheel.

"You two want to join?"

Simo and Marco looked at each other.

"Yes sir," Marco replied, before the two climbed into the car.

* * *

"I sincerely apologize, Lord Fedor, but it is required by law for all citizens to pay their taxes..."

"To the underworld with you and your bloody taxes! I am a noble! Why must I pay anything to a peasant government!?"

Lieutenant Davis's car stopped in front of this interesting scene.

"Oh boy," Colonel Davis said, activating the handbrake of the car as he did so. "This could get rough."

"That police officer seems to be getting rather irritated," Yahagi observed. "I wonder if he will snap soon."

"No worries," Davis replied. "Just threaten to put some canister shot through the house and the guy will pay his taxes."

Marco and Simo shuddered at the idea.

"But did they even bring a cannon?" Marco wondered as Simo looked around.

She tapped on Marco's shoulder and pointed at a clump of bushes. A slight amount of armor plate stuck through the bush, as well as a tire.

"Is that is?" Simo asked. Davis turned around to look at where Simo pointed, and whistled.

"Well," said he. "They did bring an armored car."

Suddenly, the four heard the sound of flesh smacking against flesh.

They turned around to find the noble's fist dig into the police officer's abdomen.

"Get out of my sight, mongrel!" said he. Marco sighed.

"I thought nobles were not assholes like that guy," said he.

Simo nodded.

"That motherfucker is an exception," said she.

They heard the noble click his tongue as he headed back to his house.

"What a dick," the four chorused, before noticing a shadow dash towards the fallen police officer.

The person, a young lady no older than 15, knelt down beside the officer.

"Father!" she exclaimed. "What have you done!? This man his hurt!"

The noble slapped his daughter in response.

"That asshole!" the four exclaimed before jumping out of the car, weapons in hand (Simo and Marco held M3 Grease guns, conveniently stored where they sat). Before they could do anything else, however, the armored car jumped out of its hiding place, followed by a number of police officers.

"Lord Stephen Fedor III," said one of the officers. "You are under arrest for Tax evasion and Domestic abuse. Please, come with us."

The noble, with rifle barrels and bayonets pointed at his head (as well as the armored car's machine gun, ready to shoot up the noble's house) quietly obliged.

* * *

"I wonder if that was how things went during the French and Russian revolutions," Davis said as he drove back to the city. Yahagi shrugged.

"Probably with more bloodshed," Yahagi replied. He turned around towards the pair behind him.

"Sorry to waste your leave like that," he said. "We were not expecting to actually get involved."

"It's fine, sir," Marco replied. "There's plenty of time left in this leave."

"Is it okay if we drop you two off at main street?" Davis asked.

"Yes," Simo replied. "Thank you Colonel."

As the pair exited the vehicle, Davis could not help but wink at the pair.

"Enjoy the night you two," said he, before driving away.

* * *

Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm not dead yet :D

Anyway, here is the next chapter some of you have been asking for. Hopefully this gets some worldbuilding out of the way until later.

Also, is it possible for someone to draw some art of this fic? I'm too broke to properly commission any artists lol.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next one.

-SPSH Karl


End file.
